


Strange Medicine

by sistercacao



Series: Love is the Drug [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistercacao/pseuds/sistercacao
Summary: Once again, Duo Maxwell, the stoner down the hall, barges into Heero Yuy's life, when all Heero wants is to be left alone. Or at least, that's what Heerosayshe wants. But Duo has a way of complicating everything Heero thinks he wants.





	Strange Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ in 2012. My little stoner babies arc continues <3

“Heero! Just the guy I wanted to see.”  
  
I noticed all too late that the person sitting forlornly on my dorm’s front steps was Duo Maxwell. Duo Maxwell from the room down the hall, who had decided a couple of weeks ago that he’d wanted me to join him as he hallucinated all over the District of Columbia. The same Duo Maxwell who had decided we were best friends ever since, just because I had let him sleep in my room until the LSD permeated out of his system.  
  
Now, I will freely admit that part of this was my own doing. I could have kicked him out of my room and locked the door instead of humoring every whim that popped into his drug-addled brain. I could have declined to accompany him on his one-man magical mystery tour.  
  
And I seemed to remember we had held hands at some point. That, too.  
  
To be honest, I wasn’t exactly sure how I felt about Duo. Everything about him-- his frequently inebriated state, his unpredictable conversation-- should have made me dislike him. I didn’t make a habit out of fraternizing with potheads.  
  
Yet, instead of walking right by him and into the building, I stopped to talk.  
  
“Why are you sitting out here?”  
  
“Well, Heero, it’s kind of a long story,” he said, grinning up at me. His eyes looked heavy and bloodshot. And he was squinting, even though it was the middle of the night.  
  
I realized that I had seen this before.  
  
“You’re high,” I muttered. “That’s not a long story at all.”  
  
Duo laughed and picked himself up in a stretch, his jacket riding up a little, exposing the skin of his stomach to the cold November air. I found a very interesting place on the sidewalk to stare at.  
  
“Okay, so it’s not. I went down to the Lincoln Memorial to smoke up and forgot my key in my room. The end. Open the door for me?”  
  
“You forgot your key and your key card?”  
  
He stared at me with a cocky smile.  
  
“No, Heero, I’m out here in the cold for my health.”  
  
He shrugged.  
  
“I get forgetful when I’m hi--when I’ve been partaking.”  
  
“It’s Tuesday night.”  
  
“Weed helps me sleep. And you’re back just as late yourself. What’s  _your_  excuse?”  
  
I sighed and pulled out my card.  
  
“I was studying in the library.”  
  
“Big test tomorrow?”  
  
“No. It’s on the twenty-third.”  
  
I waved the card over the sensor and the lock turned from red to green on the door. Duo followed me inside, his laughter trailing behind.  
  
“That’s, like, two and a half weeks away, dude.”  
  
“I want to be prepared.”  
  
Our rooms were directly down the first floor hallway. I stopped at my door and fished around for my key. Duo kept talking even as he continued walking past me.  
  
“Oh yeah, of course, gotta get all that practice studying in before the real studying begins, right? A Mensa member like you probably doesn’t need to study anyway.”  
  
Duo seemed to find it a source of endless amusement that I took college seriously. Rather than engage him in his sadistic sense of humor, I usually elected to ignore him, not that it appeared to have much of the intended effect of shutting him up. Probably nothing, short of a lobotomy, would have that effect on Duo Maxwell.  
  
Suppressing the comment I wanted to shoot back, I unlocked my door and grabbed the handle to open it. For some reason, though, I paused and watched Duo reach his room and knock on the locked door.  
  
“Quatre! Open up!”  
  
When no response immediately came, he tried jiggling the handle, also to no avail.  
  
“Anyone home? Hey! Q-ball!”  
  
‘Q-ball’? If I was Quatre, I wouldn’t have opened up either.  
  
“I don’t think he’s there,” I said finally, concerned that, with the noise he was making, everyone in the damn building would be fully informed of Duo’s predicament.  
  
Duo looked up, apparently surprised to see I was still there.  
  
“Shit,” he muttered, and for a moment, he seemed actually defeated.  
  
Then, something flashed across his dazed expression. He was getting an idea, which never ended well for me.  
  
“Hey, Heero...”  
  
Why couldn’t I have just gone inside when I’d had the chance?  
  
“Can I hang out in your room? I’ll give Quatre a call later and try to get back in my room, but in the meantime, it’s you or the hallway. I mean, the hallway doesn’t call me an idiot or make that face--  _that_  face right there-- but I’d still rather go with you.”  
  
I sighed, pointedly.  
  
“I need to go to sleep, Duo.”  
  
“Don’t worry, man! You won’t even know I’m there.”  
  
I highly doubted that would be the case. Still, I swung my door open and looked inside. My roommate’s bed laid empty and unmade.  
  
“Trowa isn’t here,” I said. I couldn’t decide if I was grateful or not that Duo and I would be left alone.  
  
Wait, I was inviting him in, wasn’t I? What was wrong with me? It was a quarter after twelve on a damn Tuesday night!  
  
“Perfect!” Duo said, already bounding through the open door.  
  
Not bothering to switch on the overhead light, he pulled his jacket and shoes off and deposited them, already forgotten, on the floor as he climbed right into my bed, pulling the covers up over his head until only his braid was visible, dangling over the side.  
  
“What are you doing?” I stammered. I was fairly certain that this wasn’t what people meant when they used the term ‘hang out’.  
  
“You said you had to go to sleep,” came the answer from under my sheets. “So I thought that’s what we were doing.”  
  
“If you want to sleep, why don’t you use Trowa’s bed?”  
  
“Trowa hasn’t given me permission to use his bed,” Duo replied.  
  
“I haven’t given you permission to use  _my_  bed, either.”  
  
There was a theatrical sigh from beneath the covers.  
  
“Just close the damn door and get in here already, Heero.”  
  
I felt a perplexing lurch in my chest at those words. The memory of lying beside Duo on the grass by the Lincoln Memorial, his hand suddenly coming up to grasp mine, came unbidden back to me. I hadn’t initiated the touch... but I hadn’t pulled away either.  
  
It wasn’t like I couldn’t stay up a little longer, sit on the computer, wait it out until Duo was gone. Or even borrow Trowa’s bed myself and explain later if he had a problem with it. I hadn’t  _told_  Duo he could come in. I could kick him out into the hall and get some peace and quiet. Hell, the look of surprise on his face when I didn’t do what he wanted, for  _once_ , might make it worth it alone.  
  
Instead, I gently shut the door behind me, the last sliver of fluorescent light from the hallway shrinking away until we were flushed into darkness. I let habit guide me across the room to my bed, where I sat on the corner, farthest from the Duo-shaped mass under the sheets, to remove my shoes and tuck them under the frame, then my jacket, neatly hanging it on the bedpost.  
  
Then, clothes and all, I slid stiffly into bed beside him.  
  
“Huh,” came the muffled voice, “I thought I’d get more of an argument out of you than that.”  
  
The bedspreads shifted beside me, and I couldn’t say I was surprised when I felt Duo’s warm, slim arm snake around my waist. One hand heavily balanced on my chest, he lifted himself up on his elbows to look at me. I found myself inches away from him, his red-rimmed eyes gazing disarmingly into mine.  
  
For a few eternal moments, we seemed to hover on the edge of something profound.  
  
I didn’t know what to do, so I said something.  
  
“What do you want to do now?”  
  
Oral communication is, needless to say, not my strong suit.  
  
Duo peered down at me through those overgrown bangs and smirked at the abject stupidity of my statement.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know, Heero,” he said, “I was thinking maybe you could help me with my homework. A little late-night study session. Maybe we could pull our graphing calculators out right here in your bed and get to it.”  
  
I opened my mouth to say something back, but Duo covered it with his own before I had the chance. And just like that, I had my first kiss with the last person anyone, including me, would have ever expected.  
  
Entirely new sensations drowned me-- the feeling of his hot breath against my jaw, the soft, wet warmth of his eternally grinning mouth, the prickling energy that thrummed through my body at his proximity. He slipped his tongue in between my slack lips and goaded me into participating. I heard a strange, breathy sound and realized with embarrassment that it had come from me.  
  
Duo shifted over me, maneuvering my hands to hold his hips. He snaked a leg in between mine. I drifted my palms over the rough material of his jeans, wondering where it might be okay to touch, wondering what Duo was expecting me to do. Wondering if I wanted this, if I wanted Duo, the loudmouth with the drug problem, with the never-ending litany of jokes at my expense. With the long hair and the Tuesday night death metal marathons blasting out of his room at 180 decibels. With the stupid nicknames for his roommate.  
  
And with the eyes that shifted incessantly from blue to purple, fickle as the person attached to them. With the smirking mouth nipping and biting and sucking at my neck, the soft tongue darting out to wet my lips. With the quiet breaths warming along my skin and the maddening rhythm of his leg between mine. With the whispers of my name that made it sound like something more, with the way he had of disarming me so quickly and effortlessly.  
  
He’d known I’d wanted him before I had, somehow. He’d seduced me right into my own bed.  
  
I let my hands trail up his waist, beneath the hem of his faded cotton shirt. His skin was so soft, burning hot under my fingers. I had never touched another person like this before; I didn’t know it would feel so warm. I could feel muscles tensing and shifting as I palmed his body. I ran my hand slowly up the center of his back, over his spine, and he inhaled sharply and ground his crotch against my thigh, bending down again to press his mouth hard to mine. His hand snaked between my legs and began to rub rhythmically, almost hard enough to hurt, certainly hard enough to get the reaction he was looking for. When he felt me respond beneath his palm, he pulled back from my mouth to grin down at me, bright teeth flashing in the dark.  
  
“This would be more fun if your pants were off.”  
  
He ran a finger up the length of the zipper to reiterate.  
  
I surprised myself with the speed with which I had my jeans off and thrown somewhere behind the bed. Duo snaked a hand into the elastic waistband of my underwear and suddenly his warm, rough hand was flush against me.  
  
“That’s more like it,” he chuckled, and then his mouth stole mine again.  
  
I groped him blindly, palming his chest, his abdomen, his skin incredibly warm and delicate under my touch. I found the button on his pants and worked it open, then the zipper, and I slipped both hands inside to trace the contours of his hip bones, the round planes of his ass. I felt a strange, animal feeling welling inside me, a desire both wholly new and instinctively familiar. I wanted to possess him, take him, claim him. More urgently, I wanted him naked immediately.  
  
And it seemed Duo could tell, because he reared back and pulled his shirt over his head, chucking it in the direction of my desk. It was a testament to how lost I was in him that I didn’t even think to check to see if he had hit my computer with it. To think I would finally find something more important to me than that machine.  
  
Duo was all lean muscle and taut skin and captivating angles. I found myself staring at the junction of his hips and stomach, exposed from my earlier fumble with his pants, my hand involuntarily reaching out to ghost fingers along the shallow dip that curved along the outline of his hip bone.  
  
He was dangerously attractive, alarmingly so. What the hell did he want with  _me_?  
  
Even as he reached with one hand to pull the rest of his clothes off, he was leaning down over me again, taking my lips, pressing a fierce kiss at the corner of my mouth, tugging at my shirt. I broke away long enough to pull it over my head and his free hand grabbed my jaw to guide my mouth back against his.  
  
I really couldn’t believe kissing actually felt like this, so tactile, so physically overwhelming. I could feel every nerve ending respond to the burning slide of Duo’s tongue into my mouth, could feel the blood rush to my lips when Duo sucked one between his teeth and bit gently down. I suddenly understood why people made such a big deal out of this. It  _was_  a big deal. He was driving me crazy.  
  
And suddenly it was more; suddenly we were naked in my bed and it was instantly apparent what we were about to do. In a flash, Duo had broken away from my mouth to slide his lips down my chest, hands roughly following, and then he was dipping below my navel and taking me in his mouth, infuriatingly nonchalant, and I had to bite back the shout that threatened to erupt from me at the incredible sensation, the overwhelming friction of his tongue, the wet heat, the pounding in my chest at the way he was looking at me from between my legs. Jesus Christ, what was he doing to me?  
  
I felt like I was seconds away from coming when he suddenly pulled back and crawled back up to me, breath heavy in my ear.  
  
“Leave this to me,” he whispered.  
  
I had no idea what he could mean. I stared stupidly up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of his words, until he pulled back to straddle my lap, reaching behind him and gripping me gently in one hand. He gave me a lopsided grin, shaking his bangs out of his eyes, and suddenly he was positioning me against him and then he was sliding himself slowly over me, pushing me into him.  
  
God, we were really doing it. Well, he was doing it to me. I couldn’t do anything except watch the expression on Duo’s face subtly change as he lowered himself onto me. He bit his bottom lip, his thin brows furrowed with exertion, and I had the sudden urge to reach for him, pull him to me, but I didn’t want to break his concentration. I didn’t want to do anything that would make him stop what he was doing, because the feel of him sliding over me felt better than anything I could ever remember. This was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to me.  _Duo_  was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to me.  
  
Slowly, he settled down onto my hips, and just like that, I was fully inside him. His expression relaxed into a comfortable smile, and all I could think was:  _this is it, I’m not a virgin anymore. Duo has taken my virginity. And damn, he looks so good like this._  
  
And he did, he looked amazing. Even bloodshot eyes looked good on him. I must have been making some face as I stared up at him, because he chuckled low in his throat and leaned down over me, putting his mouth against my ear.  
  
“You know, this is what I wanted from you all along,” he whispered. My heart twisted in my chest. I told myself it was the shiver of his breath in my ear that did it.  
  
“Duo...”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” he said, grinning, pulling back up, away from me, spreading his palms out along my chest. “Don’t worry, I said I got this.”  
  
He began to rise up, pulling me out of him, and then slid back down, and I groaned at the friction, helpless to it. Again, and he seemed to find a sort of rhythm, working me in and out, and mindlessly, I found myself gripping his hips, watching him move above me, his chest glistening with sweat, flushed pink, his skin burning hot under my hands. I would never have guessed it would feel like this, so tight and warm, enveloping me, fitting me so perfectly, that something so simple could shatter my control.  
  
Above me, Duo’s lips parted, his breath short. His violet eyes slid open, catching me in their stare.  
  
“Mm, Heero,” he groaned, and I suddenly realized I wasn’t going to last very long at all. The sounds Duo was making, the sheen of sweat on his chest were going to make me lose control.  
  
I tried thinking of the code problems I had been studying in the library before... before I had run into Duo on the steps. But that seemed like a thousand years ago, when I was still obsessing over a little hand-holding in the park. Codes... midterms... it was useless. I couldn’t concentrate on a damn thing other than Duo.  
  
“Duo...” I whispered, a warning.  
  
“Here,” he groaned, “touch me.”  
  
He wrapped my hand around his hard, burning cock, his eyes sliding shut as I began to touch it. I was embarrassingly inept, clumsy with the distraction of his body throbbing around me, with the newness of it all. I didn’t know what the hell I was doing. Duo was never going to talk to me again after this.  
  
But then he moaned, and leaned down to kiss me. I must not have been doing quite as badly as I thought.  
  
“I’m going to come,” he said, his voice hoarse and deep.  
  
“Me, too,” I stammered.  
  
He chuckled, then reared back, finding a steady, maddening rhythm above me. I tried to move my hand in time with his body, tried to hold on for as long as I could, but it was too much. I felt orgasm building in me, more intense than I’d ever felt it before. There was no comparison between touching myself half-heartedly in the dorm shower and having Duo Maxwell tease the climax out of me with his soft mouth, his warm body. I wasn’t sure I’d ever be satisfied with anything less than the real thing ever again.  
  
I grabbed for him with my free hand, digging my fingers into the muscle of his thigh, holding on for dear life, and then I was lost to the sensation, biting back a shout as I pumped deeply into him, unable to even form the syllables to say his name. He curled a hand tight around the one I had on his cock, groaning, and then hot liquid spilled over my fingers, and even through the haze of orgasm I felt a strange sense of accomplishment. Maybe he would talk to me again after all.  
  
I felt him slip off of me, his body weight leaving my hips. I felt suddenly chilly in the night air of the room, naked and damp.  
  
“Do you want to clean up?” he asked, a little breathless. “We’re kind of a mess.”  
  
I was barely cognizant enough to understand what he was asking.  
  
“Uh...”  
  
He laughed.  
  
“You know what? Don’t worry about it. Here.”  
  
He handed me something hanging off the side of the bed. A towel, my towel.  
  
My last clean one at that.  
  
Oh, fuck it. I grabbed it and wiped myself down a little, until I didn’t feel quite so, well, sticky. I handed it to him and collapsed back onto the bed, a thousand half-formed thoughts flying through my head.  
  
Duo threw the towel somewhere, I could hear it land over in the vicinity of the closet. Then, he crawled back up the bed, curling up next to me and throwing his arm across my chest. I stared at the ceiling, feeling him breathe against me, wondering if I could touch him now that we had just had sex. Could I hold his hand again? I felt ridiculous for not knowing if I could.  
  
“Do you have to go back to your room?” I said, remembering the circumstances that had somehow, improbably, brought us to this moment. Or maybe not so improbably. After all, Duo had said he had wanted this from me all along.  
  
Immediately I realized I had said something wrong. It was like the warmth had been sucked right out of Duo, leaving a strange, awkward hush in the room. Shit. I had fucked it up, somehow.  
  
He coughed, and shifted away from me, moving to get off the bed.  
  
“Yeah, I guess I should,” he said quietly.  
  
My hand shot out and reached for him, closing around his wrist.  
  
“Wait-- I mean, I... don’t mind if you stay here.”  
  
He peered at me under his messy bangs, a strange expression on his face.  
  
“Heero Yuy, you must be majoring in mixed signals,” he muttered, but crawled back into my bed all the same, his back to me. After a few minutes, he reached behind him to grab my hands and pull them around to his waist, interlocking our fingers.  
  
“Sorry,” I whispered. “I’m not very good at this.”  
  
He chuckled and grazed his lips along the knuckles of my hand.  
  
“It’s okay. I like you that way.”  
  
And that was it, I supposed. He liked me the way I was, though I might never understand the reason why. And for all our differences, all the things that should have made me dislike him, I only liked him all the more. I did, didn’t I? I was crazy about him.  
  
Maybe I should tell him, I thought.  
  
“Duo?”  
  
He yawned, answering in a voice that was barely audible and heavy with sleep.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
But I couldn’t find the words, not over the sudden pounding in my chest.  
  
“Good night,” I said instead.  
  
He didn’t answer, already unconscious.  
  
It was all right, I told myself. There had been enough revelations for one night already. He wouldn’t be mad if I waited a little bit longer, until I was a little more sure. Right? He liked me the way I was. He said so himself.  
  
I let that thought circle around my head, until it calmed my disparate thoughts, and brought me to sleep.


End file.
